Darmowe minuty
by nayakri
Summary: Naruto postanowił pogadać ze swoim ojcem, ale zdaje się, że trafił na bardzo zły, pijany moment. Czy jego psychika wytrzyma? Czy Minato otrzyma wszystkie odpowiedzi?


-Słuuuchaaam?

-Odbiór, tato, odbiór. Znowu jesteś pijany.

-Co? Wcale nie! Tylko udawałem, przysięgam!

-Tak jak ostatnio? Że musiałem po ciebie przyjeżdżać na rowerze, bo żadna taksówka nie chciała cię zabrać do domu?

-Tak! Wtedy też udawałem! Ty tak nie potrafisz, co?

-Phi. Mogę udawać, że jestem pijany, ale tobie udawanie, że udajesz pijanego, zupełnie nie wychodzi. Zmień profesję.

-To nie tak! Ja ćwiczę... Wiesz, mam casting. Będę występować w filmie!

-Naprawdę? Chyba wiem w jakim.

-Co?...Serio?

-No. Film akcji pt. „Pijany i jeszcze bardziej pijany".

-Ej! To nie było śmieszne.

-To nie rób ze mnie idioty, tato. Wiem, że jesteś pijany. Wiem, że byłeś pijany. I wiem, że mnie nie zaprosiłeś! Jak mogłeś? Przecież wiesz, że mam niedługo z dziesięć sprawdzianów plus zakupy z mamą. Ja najbardziej potrzebuję alkoholowego wsparcia.

-Jedziesz z Kushi-chan na zakupy? Serio? Po co?

-Kupi mi pieska.

-Naprawdę?!

-Nie.

-Nie bądź okrutny... To po co jedziecie?

-Tato! Sam nam to doradzałeś.

-Naprawdę?!...Kiedy?

-Kiedy byłeś trzeźwy i nie chwiałeś się na nogach ze słuchawką przy uchu.

-A skąd wiesz, że chwieję się na nogach ze słuchawką przy uchu?

-Słyszę, jak trzeszczy podłoga.

-Dobry jesteś...

-Tato, nie trzeba być geniuszem. Znam cię na wylot. Kiedy jesteś pijany, stanie w jednym miejscu przez czas dłuższy niż 2 sekundy to dla ciebie tortura nie do zniesienia.

-Buu... Nie bądź taki okrutny dla tatusia...

-Oho. Już słyszę, jak się z ciebie śmieją tam po drugiej stronie.

-I tu się mylisz! Ha! Wyszedłem na balkonik. Ładny widok.

-...DO ŚRODKA W TEJ CHWILI! Nie będę jechać tam specjalnie, żeby cię zdrapywać z chodnika! KAPISZI?!

-Dobra, dobra. Żartowałem. Zamknąłem się w łazience.

-Uf... Nie utop się w kiblu.

-Spokojnie, jest zabezpieczony. Deska opuszczona, a w wannie nie ma niebezpiecznych przedmiotów.

-To dobrze. Widzę, że gospodarz się przygotował.

-To po co jedziesz z Kushi-chan na zakupy? Kupicie mi prezent?

-Niby z jakiej okazji?

-...A musi jakaś być?

-No... przydałaby się.

-E... To mam jedną!

-Dajesz.

-Dzień Wspaniałego Tatusia Minato!

-Ekstra. Założę się, że mama podskoczy z radości, jak to usłyszy. Jeśli przy okazji nie przyłoży ci patelnią w łeb. Tak na otrzeźwienie po imprezce.

-Już próbowała!

-...Nie mów mi, że ona też tam jest.

-Jest! Była na mnie zła, bo powiedziałem jej, że jest piękna niczym zachód słońca w grudniu.

-Tekst typowego amatora-pijaka flirtowania. Co jej się nie spodobało?

-No to, że ostatnim razem powiedziałem to samo, a ona ma dobrą pamięć. Twoja matula to niezła laska, tak na marginesie. Mówiłem ci już o tym?

-...Ta. Tak jakby.

-Jest słodka, kochana, umie przywalić, o łóżku nie wspominając. Och, nawet nie uwierzysz...

-Tato, wyświadcz mi przysługę i zmień temat, zanim sam zwymiotuję.

-Po co jedziesz z mamą na zakupy?

-Normalnie jak zepsute, pijane radio.

-Oddaj do serwisu.

-...Co?

-Oddaj do serwisu, to naprawią. I każ mu odstawić alkohol. To będzie wtedy naprawione, trzeźwe radio. Fajna wymiana, nie?

-Tato... Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie mieszał wódki z piwem.

-Ale ja nie mieszałem wódki z piwem!

-Tak?

-Tak! Mieszałem piwo z wódką!

-...To bez różnicy.

-A właśnie, że jest różnica!

-Niby gdzie?!

-Jest różnica, czy dodajesz parę kropel wódki do piwa, czy parę kropel piwa do wódki. Tylko nigdy nie wiem, kiedy jest wódka z piwem, a kiedy piwo z wódką...

-...Ile wypiłeś?

[...]

-Ej! Jesteś tam, tato? Pytam się, ile wypiłeś.

-Czekaj, liczę...

-...

[...]

-A to mam podać w promilach czy w litrach?

-W decymetrach sześciennych!

-A, to w takim razie musisz jeszcze poczekać... A ile litrów to centymetr?

-Na co ci centymetr?

-Bo nie umiem przeliczyć na decymetry... To było coś z pomidorami, prawda?

-... Zapomnij o promilach, decymetrach, centymetrach, litrach i pomidorach. Odpowiedz mi na pytanie, wybierając jedną odpowiedź z trzech: mało, dużo, jestem nawalony.

-Hm... Średnio!

-Z twojej inteligencji wnioskuję, że odpowiedź numer 3, która brzmi: jestem nawalony.

-Skoro wiesz, to po co się głupio pytasz?

-Mówią, że nadzieja umiera ostatnia.

-Idziesz na pogrzeb? Czyj?

-Kaczor Donald wykorkował ze świata kreskówek.

-Ojeju... Czekaj, to ten, który sprzedawał amfetaminę Syriuszowi Blackowi?

-...I właśnie dlatego zazdrościłem dzieciom, których rodzice czytali bajki z KSIĄŻEK, a nie z własnej wyobraźni. Do 12 roku życia byłem przekonany, że Pluto to gej!

-Dobra, wtedy mnie poniosło. Przyznaję i okazuję poduchę.

-Raczej „okazuję skruchę".

-A co za różnica?

-Nieważne...

-To po co w końcu idziesz z Kushi-chan na zakupy?

-Nie odpuścisz, co? Wysil swoją mózgownicę!

-Nie mogę.

-Nie możesz?

-Nie.

-Dlaczego?

-Przepaliła się.

-...No cóż... Stawiałem, że wątroba pierwsza wykorkuje, ale najwyraźniej twoja inteligencja przeraziła się na widok mieszania piwa z wódką.

-No powiedz no... Obrażę się! Nie opowiem ci bajki na dobranoc!

-Pierwsza normalna noc w życiu... Moje modły zostały wysłuchane!

-Naru-chan, synku, synusiu, skarbie...

-Ja ci dam skarbie. Jeszcze jedno takie słowo i przysięgam, przywalę ci przez telefon.

-To tak już można? Czuję się taki zacofany... Gdzie była ta technologia, kiedy panował Hitler? Wyobraź sobie, że Wąsik odbiera sygnał w swoim samsungu, a tu kulka w łeb... Super, nie?

-Tato, czy ty kiedykolwiek byłeś na historii?

-...Kolekcja zapałek z XIX wieku się liczy?

-Zapomnij, że pytałem. A teraz słuchaj, bo nie będę powtarzać. Idę z mamą po... uważaj, to bardzo ważne i trudne słowo. Może dla ciebie odrobinę za trudne. Wiesz, te czasy wyprzedzają cię o jakieś 150 lat. Słuchaj, myśl, wysil tą przepaloną mózgownicę, może jeszcze jest jakaś iskierka.

-Nie widzę.

-Spróbuj! A przełącznik już sprawdzałeś?

-Nie działa.

-A kontakt?

-Wszystko okej.

-Myszy nie przegryzły ci kabelków?

-Nie no, Naru, nie męcz mnie! Po co jedziesz? Po co? Po co?!

-Zaskoczę cię. Nigdy nie wstaniesz z podłogi... Jadę, uwaga, po... nowe buty.

-CO?! Tylko tyle? Co to ma być? Co?! CO?!

-Ech, pamiętasz, co powiedziała mama na moich 17 urodzinach?

-Jesteś zboczonym, grubym palantem, który nie wie, że nie wsadza się swoich włosów do kominka?

-Nie. Ten inny tekst.

-Świeczki zapala się zapałkami, a nie podlewa się je benzyną?

-E? Miałem benzynę w torcie? To już wiem, skąd ten zapach. Ale nie ten tekst.

-Czy twoim zdaniem ciasto wygląda jak kiełbaski?

-...Dalej proszę.

-Po co ci ta choinka, do cholery? To są urodziny, a nie święta!

-A tak, pamiętam. Jiraiya. Ale nie, dalej proszę.

-Jaka jest, twoim zdaniem, różnica między patelnią a garnkiem?

-...Kiedy to powiedziała?

-Kiedy miała mi przywalić. Nie mogła się zdecydować... Twoja matka, o mój...

-Kontynuuj, proszę.

-Możesz być dorosły, ale nigdy nie pozwolę ci samemu wybrać butów!

-Właśnie to! Jak widzisz.. A co ja się będę? Jesteś jej mężem, więc chyba umiesz wymienić jej cechy, prawda?

-Waleczna, kochana, dobra w łóżku, świetnie całuje, jest zgrabna...

-Bardziej wewnętrzne cechy.

-E... Zawsze dotrzymuje słowa?

-Dokładnie. Uwzięła się na mnie. Jak chcę wziąć trampki, to ona daje mi adidasy! Jak chcę wziąć adidasy, to wtedy daje mi glany! Z tą babą nie idzie się dogadać. Nadal nie powiedziałeś mi, co za pachołek ośmielił się mnie nie zaprosić na imprę, gdzie wódka i piwo leją się sporymi strumieniami?

-Ja bym powiedział wodospadami, ale co kto woli. No więc Jiraiya uznał...

-A to padalec! Już ja mu dam recenzję Icha Icha! Się przeliczy! I co, fajna impra?

-No... Tylko telewizora trochę szkoda.

-Jak to? Co się stało?

-No... Był kankan i... trochę się zapędziliśmy. Jak dostał kopa! To ino pomachał i już go nie było.

-To znaczy? Gdzie się podział?

-A na którym piętrze mieszka Jiraiya?

-...15.

-To 14 pięter niżej. Na baldachimie się zatrzymał. Ale nie martw się! Rzuciliśmy mu pilota do towarzystwa. Tylko później się okazało, że ma być mecz! A nie da się go obejrzeć bez telewizora!

-Serio? Ale co? Noga? Baseball? Piłkarzyki?

-Baseball. Mówię ci, ekstra gra! Kakashi miał takiego nowiutkiego laptopa. Jego też szkoda.

-Też pobawił się w Supermana?

-Nie. Yamato za bardzo wczuł się w rolę. Jak się zamachnął!

-To laptop rozleciał się na kawałki.

-Co? Nie! Laptop jest cały i zdrowy. Tylko trochę śnieży.

-Jak to śnieży?

-No śnieży. Na tapecie ma śnieg.

-...Moment... Skoro laptop jest okej... To kto oberwał?

-No przecież mówię, że Kakashi! Jak się Yamato zamachnął! To jedynie pisk był. Mówię ci, nie wiem, jak to być dziadkiem do orzechów, ale Kakashi już chyba wie, jak to jest być orzechem.

-...Boże drogi... Prawie to poczułem.

-A! I Itachi złamał rękę.

-Co?! To ta łamaga też pije?! Drań jeden. Co zrobił?

-No przechwalał się głośno, że jest silniejszy, lepszy, szybszy...

-Kapuję. Ktoś mu w końcu przylutował.

-A skąd!

-Nie? To co zrobił?

-No, sam przylutował.

-I co? Tylko tyle? I złamał sobie rękę?

-Nie wiem, jak ty, Naru, ale według mnie ściana nie jest taka cienka, jak myślisz.

-...Fajna impra.

-Jeszcze nie skończyłem! A o prostytutkach wspominałem?

-...

-No bo za pierwszym razem pilot poleciał za daleko. No to Jiraiya poleciał go przynieść, żeby go zrzucić drugi raz. Wrócił z ulotką z prostytutkami... No to w szał i dzwonimy.

-Mama w siódmym niebie.

-A skąd! Twoja mama wtedy walczyła z krokodylem.

-Macie tam krokodyla?!

-Przecież sami kupowaliśmy go Jiraiyi na jego urodziny!

-Co?

-No w markecie za ileś tam jenów w dziale zabawek.

-...Mama walczyła z pluszakiem? Serio?

-No, prawie ją zjadł! Była silna! Była wspaniała. Ale przegrała.

-PRZEGRAŁA Z PLUSZAKIEM?

-Zastosował nowoczesną strategię.

-Tak? Ciekawe jaką.

-W przeciwieństwie do niej stał w miejscu. A twoja mama wpadła do schowka na miotły.

-...Wspominałeś o ulotce...

-A tak! No to zadzwoniliśmy... I czekamy... i czekamy... i czekamy... i...

-Czekamy, tak wiem. A potem?

-Potem? Co potem?

-No... Przyszły te prostytutki, czy nie?

-A kto ci powiedział o prostytutkach?!

-Ty!

-E, nie było żadnych prostytutek. Zadzwoniliśmy po opiekunkę do dzieci.

-...[śmiech]

-Nie śmiej się! To poważna sprawa! Zabrała przynajmniej Itachiego do szpitala... Miła pani. Ale brzydka. Bardzo brzydka.

-E... he he... Ta, jasne. Coś jeszcze?

-No! Udawaliśmy wiedźmy!

-...Aż się boję spytać...

-A właściwie to była tylko jedna wiedźma. No bo... Mikoto uparła się, że umie latać na miotle. Ja też umiem, kiedy trzeba, ale z potrzeb skromności milczałem...

-Nie, wtedy byłeś jeszcze w miarę trzeźwy.

-...To też jest opcja. W każdym razie, pożyczyła od Jiraiyi jedną z mioteł i poszliśmy na schody. Miała łagodnie zlecieć na miotle na dół.

-...

-Tylko że wzięła uszkodzoną miotłę.

-Uszkodzoną?

-Twoja mama ją złamała, jak wwaliła się do schowka. Była tylko połowa.

-I co?

-Jak to co? To oczywiste, że na połówce nie da się siedzieć! Odpuściła.

-Bóg nas nie opuścił.

-Tak właściwie... To po co mój ukochany syn do mnie dzwoni w środku nocy?

-O 7 rano. Za dwie godziny kończą mi się darmowe minuty do ciebie, więc korzystam.

-Aha... Szczytny cel!

-Mhm... Tak właściwie, to wracacie dzisiaj do domu, czy mogę urządzić własną imprę?

-E... nie wiem jak mama, ale ja jeszcze trochę tu posiedzę. Mam mały kłopot.

-To znaczy?

-No... Mówiłem ci, że siedzę w łazience, prawda?

-Tak, że się tam zamknąłeś, żeby ze mną pogadać.

-To... nie do końca prawda. Byłem tu już wcześniej.

-Co to znaczy „wcześniej"?

-...Zatrzasnąłem się.

-CO?!

-Pstro. Mieli wezwać jakiegoś Łazarza, żeby rozwalił zamek, ale chyba zapomnieli. Przypomną sobie, kiedy któreś dotrze do łazienki.

-Łazarza? Jakiego Ła... A! Chodzi ci o ślusarza, tak?

-Wiedziałem, że to nie ta spółgłoska... W każdym razie... Trochę tu posiedzę.

-Momencik... Myślę... Jesteś tam samochodem, tak?

-Tak.

-I ty masz klucze, tak?

-Tak.

-I ty masz prawo jazdy?

-Tak. Do czego zmierzasz?

-Do tego, że mama nie będzie cwałować 30 km na nogach, bo zakładam, że klucze do samochodu są w twojej kieszeni.

-Geniusz! Skąd wiedziałeś?

-...Intuicja. I wieloletnie doświadczenie. A to oznacza, że dom jest wolny. Czyli impra! Do zobaczyska!

-E... Czekaj!

-Pa!


End file.
